


Gravity

by wantfastcars



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantfastcars/pseuds/wantfastcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of fighting Miku in Shensou Jing, Hibiki hatches the brilliant plan to fuck her instead. Contains futa, femdom, and light sadomasochism. As a matter of principle, it should be stated that both characters are 16 at the time of this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

"Miku..." Hibiki breathed as she watched her closest friend descend onto a battlefield she wasn't even supposed to know existed. She stood frozen, eyes locked on the screen as Miku was bounced helplessly around by Chris' barrage of fire, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. Wordlessly, Genjuuro placed a hand on her head to reassure her. Miku took another shot to the torso, the neck, the face, and went down. Hibiki cringed as Chris walked forward to help Miku up, then the silver-haired girl paused.

Then Miku stood back up.

A quick slash from her bladed weapon knocked Chris off balance, the shorter girl staggering backwards briefly before settling into a defensive stance. Miku started to sing, a hard, haunting love song, mirrors fanning out around her in a circle. Hibiki watched as they began to glow, a massive laser launching from before Miku, pushing Chris backwards with a force unparalleled by even Kadingr. Moments before Chris' shield shattered, Tsubasa grabbed her and pulled her away, barely getting out of the way of the blast. The carrier they'd been standing on was devastated, a massive gouge cut deep into it's surface where the laser hadn't even impacted, simply where it had passed by.

Hibiki gasped. The song Miku was singing, could Miku's love for her really cause this much destruction? 

"Commander!" Hibiki cried out suddenly, "I'm going out."

"Hibiki, if you transform again-"

"I know."

Genjuuro's throat clenched. He wouldn't lose another - he _couldn't_ lose another.

"If I can save Miku, everything will be fine."

The big man sighed heavily. Gungnir users, he thought. _Always so strong-willed._ Genjuuro nodded. "You'll have two minutes and forty seconds."

"I'll do it. My determination can't be measured with numbers."

\---

Hibiki stood on top of the submarine, gaze locked on Miku, emotions welling inside her. Fear, sorrow, anger, dread - she didn't know how she was going to stop her lover without hurting her.

"I'll create a world where you don't have to fight or be afraid ever again."

"Miku... the world I want most to live in is the one with your warmth all around and inside me."

Miku's mouth fell open for a moment in shock, then she clenched her jaw. "I'm going to create a world where you'll never have to fight."

"I can't let you do that, Miku. Even if it means I have to fight you."

Hibiki started to sing, and a familiar light flashed around her. She could feel her body burning, her chest felt like it was on fire. Stranger, though, was the quiver that went through her loins. A blush sprung to her cheeks as the deep, low-seated burn of arousal rose in her. She had to prove to Miku that it was okay for her to fight, for her to be the one out there on the battlefield. Because she loved Miku, so much, much more than anything.

A whip-like tentacle lashed out and wrapped around her arm, force coming from nowhere and pinning her against the hull of the ship she was standing on. It gripped tight, digging into her flesh. It felt really good. Hibiki felt another twinge of excitement course through her, a tingle beneath her belly. The tentacle glowed purple for a moment, and the sleeve of her Symphogear began to disappear, dissolving into nothingness.

_I can prove to her just how much I love her. I know just how._

Hibiki rolled her shoulder, twisting the tentacle loose, and clenching her fists tightly. Throwing a two-handed punch at Miku's torso, one of the tentacles reacted instinctively and tried to block it, instead directing both hands right at Miku's face. Wedging her fingers inside the visor, Hibiki pulled with all her might. A tentacle wrapped around her torso, digging into her. She felt a moistness starting to grow between her thighs. Unfettered by her wetness, Hibiki made one final push and tore the visor open. Grabbing the sides of Miku's head, she pulled her in and kissed her deeply. For just a moment, the tentacles went limp, then she was thrust backwards again, held at roughly arms' length. Dazed from the impact against the hull, she was vaguely aware of being lifted into the air. 

What in reality was mere seconds felt like an hour as Hibiki finally regained her full senses. They were hovering several hundred feet in the air, and Miku's face was locked in a positively hungry smile, her impossibly lustful gaze cast directly on Hibiki.

_Well that backfired spectacularly. I can still use this, though, I just... I just need to let her use me!_

The black tentacles split in half, and where two were four now floated ominously in the air. One took hold of each of her limbs, spreading her out in an 'X' pattern in the sky. Two mirror bits floated up behind Miku, a small, somehow slow laser worming out of one, writhing like a snake. It floated through the air, gently touching Hibiki's face. It was cool, firm against her skin, and somehow leaving a sticky trail along her jawline.

"You see, Hibiki? This is what it could be like. In a world where you don't need to fight," Miku panted, cheeks scarlet, "You could be mine, every day, I could make you feel good forever."

Suddenly understanding what this strangely phallic tentacle was going for, Hibiki opened her mouth. Without a moment's hesitation, it plunged into her mouth. Greedily, Hibiki started sucking on it, licking it, inviting it further into her mouth. It had changed from cool to downright cold, soothing her boiling blood. She tried to pump her neck back and forth, trying to suck it further into her body. Unsuccessful in her efforts, Miku seemed to understand, and the tentacle lanced in, driving deep down into Hibiki's throat. She could feel the coolness spreading inside her, her body aching for more of the precious cold. As soon as she noticed that, though, she also noticed she couldn't breathe. A desperate attempt at inhalation wracked her body, and she watched Miku shiver in pleasure as her throat convulsed around the tentacle. Another failed hasp for air and she was seeing sparks. She heard Miku moan. A third - and suddenly she could breathe again. Deep, ragged heaves of air pumped in and out of her lungs. Hibiki enjoyed being able to not-die for a moment, on more than one level judging from her soaking crotch. That definitely wasn't sweat dripping down her legs. She would have blushed if she hadn't been so flushed from nearly suffocating already.

"Hibiki," Miku's hands slid down her body, breasts deforming inside the skin-tight suit as she applied pressure to them, then springing back into place. Delicately gloved fingers slipped further down, running around her hips and groin, before diving into her crotch, sliding heavily over her covered pussy. Hibiki stared as Miku masturbated in front of her - sure, it wasn't exactly a new sight, but here, in this situation, it was somehow so much more erotic than in their shared bed at Lydian. As the dark haired girl continued to rub herself, a bulge began to grow underneath the skin-tight, latex-like skin of her Symphogear.

_Soon,_ Hibiki thought, _soon I'll get through to her_.

Miku pulled Hibiki in closer, and placed her free hand on the side of her lover's face. She leaned in and kissed her heavily, tongue diving in and twirling around Hibiki's for just a moment, then relaxed back again.

"Hibiki, now do you understand? A world without fighting is a world of infinite pleasure..." Miku trailed off, the head of the one pink, lasery tentacle worming over beside her face like an obedient pet. Miku stroked it, quivering as she felt the pleasure from it transfer into her loins. There was a certain advantage to being able to feel everything the Symphogear did, and it didn't end here. Pointing towards Hibiki's chest, the pink tentacle moseyed over and touched Gungnir just between Hibiki's breasts, dissolving the transformed relic where it's mysterious fluid made contact. Hibiki felt the cool sea air on her skin in her cleavage and sighed at the relief it gave from the burning in her blood. Miming the motion she wanted the light appendage to take with her own arm, Miku traced an invisible line down the center of Hibiki's body, until she was pointing directly at Hibiki's crotch. Sliding down her body, the tentacle left a trail of slick fluid in it's wake, disintegrating the material of Gungnir's body suit as it went. Leaving a path of exposed skin down the center of her body, the tentacle stopped right over Hibiki's mound and began to rub in circles, mimicking the motions of Miku's finger, quickly ridding the pesky barrier Gungnir kept to keep Hibiki's dignity intact. 

Hibiki gasped as her pussy was left to the open air, arousal flowing freely down her legs and dripping off of her thighs, falling so far down to the sea below. She panted and her tongue hung out, eyes half-lidded, staring at Miku. The tentacle flicked over her entrance, teasing her, and she yelped in surprise. The yelp was followed by a low whine of anticipation, of desire, of wanting nothing more than Miku inside her right here, right now.

"Please..." Hibiki panted. "Miku... please..." _All part of my master plan._

"How could I ever deny you, Hibiki?" Miku cocked her head to the side and smiled, her eyes still blank but her face showing something close to an emotion. She turned her hand so her finger pointed upward and the tentacle re-positioned itself just outside of Hibiki's drenched pussy. A flick of her wrist and the tentacle lunged upward, spearing into it's victim. Hibiki screamed in ecstasy, both from the sudden feeling of fullness and from the coolness spreading within her.

Miku's smile spread wider. It wasn't one of happiness, though, more a combination of satisfaction and lust. She shivered as she felt the extension of herself inside her lover, burning insides twisting around as she began to spin and thrust her extra appendage. Her smile faltered for just a moment as she let out a ragged gasp, all the senses from her tentacle feeding directly to her brain. The softness, the wetness, the warmth and comfort of being held by someone so strong who loved her so much... this was where she felt at home. She shook her head. _No_ , she thought, or perhaps Shensou Jing thought, _I have to prove to her that I'm strong enough to protect her forever._

Hibiki, for her part, was doing everything in her power not to lose herself to pleasure. She didn't care that she was being held aloft for anyone below to see. Chris would probably be blushing furiously and wondering how to stop it, Tsubasa dutifully looking away while forming a plan. The members on the bridge would be torn between needing to monitor the battle and Hibiki's vitals and not wanting to see this happen to her. But she didn't care. Right now the only thing she could focus on was not just letting this tentacle take her to heaven. It filled her, it cooled her, it thrust and spun, stimulating her in ways a tongue or fingers never could. Fighting back the only way she could, Hibiki clenched down on the intruder with all of her might, squeezing it from all sides. Miku's response was immediate, a sharp inhalation accompanied by the dark-haired girl modestly raising her curled fingers over her mouth.

_At least I'm not completely helpless here - though I wouldn't really mind that..._

Clenching again, Hibiki grunted - this was a double-edged sword to be sure. For every wave of pleasure she sent coursing through Miku's imitation dick, one rebounded through her as well. She was getting close, dangerously close. As the dick continued to pump in and out of her, Hibiki for just a moment considered giving in and letting the pleasure take her. She clenched down one more time and- found only emptiness as the dick pulled out of her.

"You're not going to make me come first," Miku said, her voice still that hollow monotone, "I see what you're trying to do. You won't win, Hibiki, I'm going to prove to you that I can be stronger than you, strong enough to protect you and please you." The tentacle that had been within her was covered in a mixture of light precum and as much of Hibiki's own fluids as would cling to it, and it gently traced farther back, causing more of Gungnir to fade away and dissolve in the breeze. Hibiki felt more of herself become exposed, her firm, round butt now displayed for the world. The wraps restraining her arms and legs shifted and pulled her closer to Miku, then upward, until she was held directly above her lover. Miku looked up, admiring the sight of Hibiki spread wide before her, exposed for her pleasure. The second mirror bit sprang to life, and a second long, pink tentacle came forth. The first one traced circles around Hibiki's anus, teasing and poking at her rear entrance, but never making any real effort to penetrate. As the second tentacle rose and started teasing Hibiki's pussy, Gungnir's wielder whimpered, hoping for that sweet cool sensation inside her again. The tentacles aligned with both of her entrances, but stopped there, idly swaying back and forth as they gently teased over Hibiki's most sensitive areas. Hibiki didn't care at this point, she opened her mouth to beg - 

The tentacles suspending her went slack.

Gravity kicked in and Hibiki fell, her entire body-weight forcing her down onto the tentacles below. She screamed in ecstasy and pain alike, pleasure penetrating into the deepest parts of her body as she was impaled by Miku's twin tentacles. Unable to stave it off any longer, orgasm took her, arms pulling and struggling against her restraints as she tried desperately to collapse forward for support. Alternating in their fierce rhythm, pumping inside her like pistons, Miku's tentacles fucked Hibiki straight through her orgasm. Eyes tearing up, Hibiki's mouth fell open and her tongue lolled out, gasping for any brief moment of respite from the onslaught.

"Now do you understand, Hibiki?" Miku screeched, her voice high, shrill, disconnected, "This is the kind of pleasure you could have every day if you'd just let me protect you for a change! Let me love you and defend you, Hibiki! Let me!"

Hibiki could hear Miku saying something, but couldn't comprehend what is was. Wave after wave of orgasm crashed through her, the combined stimulation from her ass and pussy far too much for her brain to handle. It shut down, reducing her to her basest instincts. She felt the heat well inside her chest, dimly aware of the one sensation she could feel apart from Miku's twin dicks. She didn't care, didn't care about anything, just raw pleasure being pumped into her.

Miku's breathing was growing ragged. She could feel everything from her tentacles, every tiny little bump and crevasse inside Hibiki. Hibiki was completely lost in pleasure, as Miku had been hoping for, but she had to be careful that she herself wouldn't fall into the same trap. Slowly, painstakingly, she willed her tentacles to stop, and softly withdrew them. Hibiki whined and begged, words failing her and only making a few strangled grunts. But Miku had other plans. Drawing one tentacle back down, she rubbed it on her own crotch, dissolving a small amount of Shensou Jing. Her growing bulge, no longer restricted by the skin-tight suit, sprang forward and revealed itself to be a dick. Hibiki looked down, a hunger in her eyes as she spied Miku's dick. 

"Naturally, though... you can't be the only one that feels good," Miku said, bringing Hibiki back down in front of her again. A flash of light pulsed from the crystal on her chest and Hibiki started to pull and strain against her bindings, her canines elongating and her skin beginning to take on a black glow.

"Ah ah ah~" Miku chided, taking one of her pink tentacles and ramming it back down Hibiki's throat. "None of that now. You don't need that anymore. I'll take care of you." Miku winced heavily as Hibiki bit down on the tentacle. In her berserk state, Hibiki could be truly terrifyingly strong... but only if she could get moving. Here, restricted like this, she was little more than a caged animal, gnashing and growling like a beast in Miku's grasp. Even like this, though, Hibiki needed to breathe. A spasm rolled through her jagged body as she tried to inhale, but found her throat plugged by Miku's laser dick. Another spasm. Hibiki tried to growl around the object in her throat, but no more air could come out, and the vibrations only sent more pleasure through Miku's surrogate cock. Another failed breath. One more. Hibiki's world faded out.

"Through with your little tantrum?" Hibiki could hear Miku talking before she could see her lover's face. Miku's voice was melodic and sweet, but there was something sinister behind it. "I told you, you don't need that anymore. I'm here now."

"I'm sorry... Miku..." Hibiki panted, "I'm sorry I can't protect you. Will you at least let me make you feel good?"

"Now you're starting to understand. Of course, Hibiki," Miku obliged, adjusting her grasp on her beloved. Instead of the spread-eagle 'X' position, Miku pinned Hibiki's arms to her side and tied her legs together at the ankles and thighs, holding her completely straight. Hibiki seemed to understand what Miku was going for, and opened her mouth. _If I can just get her to remember how much she loves being in me-_

Without warning, Miku spun Hibiki ninety degrees, perpendicular to her own body. Looking up at Miku in surprise, Hibiki had just enough time to open her mouth properly again as Miku slammed her hips forward, forcing her real cock into Hibiki's mouth and down her throat. Much smaller than the phalluses produced by Shensou Jing, it was more manageable, and much more personal. Hibiki could actually breathe with this one inside her throat as well. A familiar warmth spread inside her from the mouth, not as soothingly cool as the previous cock, but gentler, kinder. Like an old friend visiting again - which really wasn't too far from the truth. Licking it tenderly, Hibiki closed her eyes and focused on pleasuring Miku as much as she could. For a few moments, at least, before her whole body was pulled away from Miku's. Her lover's cock slid free from Hibiki's throat and mouth with a soft pop, Hibiki pouting as it was pulled out of reach.

"Open up," Miku growled, not a request, or even a suggestion. It was a command. A command which Hibiki eagerly obeyed. Miku roughly jammed herself back inside Hibiki's mouth. Understanding now, Hibiki relaxed, not attempting to give her lover a blowjob anymore. Instead, she sat back - metaphorically, at least - and allowed Miku to throatfuck her. It was unusual for Miku to be so violent with her, but Hibiki could forgive her. She wasn't herself right now after all, and all of this was to bring Miku back, anyways. In, out, in, out, deep into Hibiki's throat. The sensation was strange, though - Miku wasn't really thrusting into her. Instead, the black bindings were dragging Hibiki back and forth in the air, essentially treating her as a living sex-toy for Miku. Hibiki could feel the skin of her neck stretching as her throat was filled to capacity, the only thing keeping her from gagging being the familiarity of Miku's dick. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed one of the pink tentacle dicks start to twitch and thrash violently, and Miku's thrusts became less regular, more ravenous as she forcefully thrust herself inside Hibiki's mouth and throat. Bracing herself for what she knew was coming, Hibiki inhaled deeply. Miku hilted inside her mouth and stayed thrust in, hands weaving into Hibiki's hair and gripping tightly as she silently came. Warmth and one of the most tangible displays of her love flowed into Hibiki's mouth, pumping shot after shot of thick, heavy cum into her lover. Hibiki swallowed it happily, the pulsations of her throat massaging Miku's cock and milking it for all it had. 

Miku finally exhaled, having been holding her breath through her orgasm. A trick she'd picked up in their first years at Lydian to keep the noise down while she and Hibiki fucked, it was something Hibiki had grown to love, that cute, sharp inhalation before Miku's mouth opened in a silent cry of pleasure.

"There..." she panted, "See, Hibiki? When you don't fight we can feel so good together. Wouldn't it be nice to be like this, forever?"

Hibiki swallowed heavily one last time. "I still want to protect you, Miku. I want to protect your smile, your heart, and your dick. I want to feel your warmth next to and inside me forever."

"You want my warmth inside you?" Miku asked, voice rising high into a shriek. "Of course! Anything for you, Hibiki! Just don't fight it!" The bindings on Hibiki's legs loosened for just a moment, sliding down and taking hold of each of her ankles, spreading her legs apart. For a brief moment, the tentacles spun her wildly in the air, then she was facing Miku, her dripping pussy only inches from Miku's rock-hard dick.

"Please, Miku."

Miku obliged, and rammed herself in all the way to the hilt in a single, swift motion. Hibiki cried out in pleasure at being filled by her lover once again, a feeling she'd been so long without. Right here, in these moments more than ever, she knew that she and Miku had to be made for each other. They fit together so perfectly, their hearts and bodies, that their love had to have been planned by something beyond either of them. For a moment, as Miku's thighs quivered against her ass, Hibiki felt the bindings around her loosen just a hair, and in that momentary lapse she struck.

Whipping her arms and legs around and tearing the black bindings apart, and finally turning the tables against Miku. Wrapping her arms and legs around her lover and clutching tightly, Hibiki heard Miku gasp as her concentration waned, and slowly, they started to fall. Loosening her legs, Hibiki pushed against Miku lightly to draw out her dick, then clenched up tight again to bring her in.

"Just think of how happy you could be if you never had to fight!" Miku screamed.

Another thrust.

"You'd never have to raise your fists in anger again!"

Another.

"You'd never have to-"

"I'd never get to protect you, Miku," Hibiki whispered as she leaned in close, eyes tearing up a little. "I'm so happy just to be with you as we are."

Miku's eyes snapped back into focus as she felt the tears on her face.

"Hibiki, I... I'm raping... Hibiki, how could I -" she brought her hands to her face, starting to claw at her cheeks as they fell, her voice rising into a shrill scream as she realized what she had done, what she was doing. "No, no, this isn't, Hibiki, I never, I didn't, Hibi-"

Miku's rapidly deteriorating shrieks of anguish were silenced by Hibiki slamming her lips against her own and clamping down with her legs, pulling as much of Miku into her as she could. Her tongue invaded Miku's mouth once again. For a moment, Hibiki relaxed the tension in her legs, allowing gravity to do the work of slowly drawing Miku's cock out of her dripping pussy, then clenching again to slam it back in. They fell, gravity and love the only forces known to the pair as Miku writhed within Hibiki's firm yet gentle grasp. For just a moment, Hibiki pulled away, panting for breath and blushing heavily as she drew ever closer to her climax. In this moment, right here, right now, nothing mattered to her except making Miku understand that she loved her more than anything or anyone else in the world. She could feel the fragments of Gungnir growing inside her, bursting out of her skin in painful, jagged crystals. Miku looked on in horror as Hibiki winced a couple times from new growths, but as she began to protest again and Hibiki resumed her sensual mute button, once again diving into the bliss of her lover's mouth. The kissed and fucked and fell, fell and fucked and kissed, moving ever closer to the water below. Hibiki could feel herself on the edge of orgasm, and judging from Miku's pulsing cock, she was too. Letting Miku slide out of her one more time, Hibiki pulled away.

"I'm so glad I could get through to you, Miku. You are my sunshine, and I already told you, nothing makes me happier than feeling your warmth around and inside me. I love you, Miku," she whispered.

"Hibikiiiii..." Miku whined, half for want of an orgasm and half for how understanding Hibiki was.

Hibiki slammed her hips against Miku's one last time, spearing herself as hard as she could to bring herself to orgasm. Her pussy clamped down on Miku's cock, the first burst of hot cum entering her and filling her with that beautiful, warm, sunny love that Miku made her feel. A burst of white light surrounded them and time seemed to freeze as shot after shot of Miku's love juice poured into Hibiki. The world dissolved into white, and Hibiki and Miku felt that odd sense of weightlessness once again. Their gears began to dissolve off of them, flecks of cloth and fragments of metal floating away and disappearing into the ether. Coming down from her climax, Hibiki leaned over, softly placing both of her fists against Miku's naked breasts.

"Hibiki..." Miku was still on the verge of tears, "I... I destroyed your Symphogear, your miracle, I -"

Hibiki didn't interrupt with a kiss this time, just a small smile and a loving look.

"You didn't destroy my miracle, Miku. You saved it. You are my miracle. More than being alive, more than the Symphogear, more than anything else - you, Miku, give me reason to get up and go out and be who I am. Without you I'd be nothing. And I'm fine with that, because I know we'll be together forever." Hibiki leaned in to kiss Miku once again as the light faded, and the cold water rushed up to meet them.

\---

Hibiki awoke to the frustratingly familiar sound of an EKG beeping. She started to sit up, but stopped when she felt something laying against her. Rolling her head to the right, she saw Miku snuggled against her, their fingers intertwined as Miku slept.

Genjuuro stood, leaning against the door frame, very pointedly not looking at Hibiki.

"I suppose you saw all of that," Hibiki said, her voice an apologetic but nervous half-laugh.

Genjuuro's brow furrowed and he looked even more pointedly down at the floor. "Shensou Jing and Gungnir were completely destroyed by the explosion. Miku will be safe, but you can't fight anymore."

"I think that's what she would have wanted," Hibiki said, running the fingers of her free hand through Miku's hair. "I'll figure something out, though. Thank you for letting me go out, Commander."

"Of course," Genjuuro answered with a nod, then turned and walked out the door and into the hallway. As the door slid shut behind him, Hibiki turned her head and kissed Miku's lips.

"Thank you, Miku, for letting me fight to protect you."


End file.
